U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,486 to Maruoka et al. discloses a golf ball including a paint layer comprised of a dispersion of internally-crosslinked polymer gel fine particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,906 to Sullivan et al. discloses golf ball compositions comprising discrete particles of gel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,402,114 to Binette et al. discloses golf ball materials comprising a partially to highly neutralized blend of copolymers, a fatty acid or fatty acid salt, and a heavy mass filler.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,135 to Kennedy, III et al. discloses golf ball materials comprising a partially to highly neutralized blend of an acid copolymer, a copolymer comprising a metallocene-catalyzed alpha-olefin and a softening comonomer, and a fatty acid or fatty acid salt.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0234070 to Comeau et al. discloses the use of crosslinked rubber nanoparticles in golf ball layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,974 to Yamada et al. discloses a golf ball comprising a core made of an elastomer and a cover covering said core wherein said cover is made of a thermoplastic material comprising a rubber powder and a thermoplastic elastomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,573 to Maruko et al. discloses a solid golf ball comprising a core, an intermediate layer, and a cover improved in rebound, distance, and feel when the intermediate layer is comprised of a thermoplastic resin in admixture with rubber powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,561 to Sullivan et al. discloses a golf ball including an inner cover layer comprising (1) a first resin composition containing at least 50 parts by weight of a non-ionomeric polyolefin material and (2) at least one part by weight of a filler.